Through The Dusk
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: What will you do when your important person is gone…?


Title: Through the Dusk  
Summary: What will you do when your important person is gone…?  
Pairing: Lloyd/Yuan

_It isn't something you want to think of… being alone. It's a feeling that destroys you from the inside… something that feels as if it will never go away. You can't help it… its there. To be alone, whether in your thoughts or otherwise, can drive you insane. _

_You'll cry, or become angry… but whatever reaction you have, you know deep down that it will not get rid of the loneliness. The feeling of emptiness… the pain and suffering of not having someone with you, if even to just say hi to you.  
_

Lloyd watched as it left, yearning to say the one thing he had held within himself for so long…

'Father, you are not alone anymore.'

As he watched, Derris-Kharlan drifted away. It took him away. The meteor that drifted beautifully in the sky was his bane. It stole his father from him… the one person who mattered the most. The one person… he loved.

"Kratos…"

Crystal tears… tears bearing heavy pain and sorrow fell easily from the boy's face. It was not so hard… crying for a lost loved one. He had done so before.

~*~

_No one to hold you, or greet you good morning… nothing to make your days happy. You wallow in sadness and fear of being forgotten. This fear will swallow you, until there is nothing left of your soul. You will wander, oh yes, you will wander for all eternity… hating yourself or hating others for the anguish of being the scorn of society. _

_Try as hard as you can… you may or may not find help. But do not fear, for even in your loneliness… in your pain and frustration… there is someone.  
_

Brown hair waved in the wind, brushing the silver trails that held so closely to the boy's face. He's gone now. His father is gone now, and he will not come back.

Struggling with a breath, Lloyd bit back an anguished sob as his father continued to move away from him.

'If I had told him… how much he means to me… would he have stayed?'

Next to him, blue hair danced in the wind along side the brown. Another pair of saddened eyes watched as an old friend drifted away, unaware of just how much he had meant to him… to Lloyd.

'Kratos, you fool…' was his thought.

~*~

_There is someone who will love you and care for you. There is someone who will greet you good morning and smile when you're happy. This person will never abandon you, nor will they ever laugh at your misfortune. _

_They will be forever your companion and number one love. This person is yourself. Throughout everything, you can always comfort yourself, and sometimes, that is all you need._

~*~

Yuan closed his eyes and turned to his former companion's son. The boy was so silent… so broken. A horrible emptiness swirled within the depths of his eyes, and Yuan feared that the boy would never recover. Though Kratos had asked both men to see him off, Lloyd still looked as if he had been left all alone.

"Lloyd…"

To his surprise, the boy turned to him with fresh tears. His face shown brightly in the waning light, tear-tracks illuminating his slightly pale skin. Yuan felt his chest constrict painfully at the sight.

'Kratos… how could you leave him like this…'

~*~

_Struggling deep inside of yourself… searching for something, anything… maybe you need not to. Maybe… just maybe… there truly is someone out there waiting for you to heal them. Will you go? _

_Will you save this person, this lost soul that searches for love. Perhaps you can comfort each other… wouldn't that make loneliness just a little more bearable?  
_

Before his thoughts could wander further, Lloyd turned to fully face his father's friend… and passed out. Yuan's heart took a frightful leap in his chest and he lunged to catch the boy before he struck the hard ground.

"Lloyd!"

Shaking the boy lightly, dark eyes opened slightly. Another warm rivulet of tears erupted from the boy's eyes, and Yuan couldn't bear it. Doing the only thing he could think of at the moment, he bent over and gently kissed the boy's soft lips.

Lloyd's eyes widened as the man with the blue hair, his father's close friend, kissed him gently.

~*~

_If only for a moment, this person could make you happy, would you take it? Would you welcome them with open arms? Or would you push away, allowing the darkness of despair consume you. I think that you will rise. You will live again, if only for that moment. I believe in you. _

~*~

Closing his eyes, the brown-haired swordsman pushed back into the kiss slowly. Maybe this was it… maybe this was what he needed. Was this what Kratos had meant when he said 'You will continue to live'?

A soft lick to his bottom lip caused Lloyd's mouth to open slightly, and their tongues danced erotically within the confines of their wet heat. Feeling the tears become fewer and fewer, Yuan couldn't help but smile softly into the kiss. When he felt the other smile in return, he realized that he was not alone… and knew that Lloyd had as well.


End file.
